<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're SIX! (Haikyuu Musical AU) by sugasawamura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519086">We're SIX! (Haikyuu Musical AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura'>sugasawamura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossover, Dancing, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Asahi, Female Kageyama Tobio, Female Nishinoya Yuu, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Karasuno, Musicals, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Play Fighting, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Singing, Six the Musical References, Team Up, Why Did I Write This?, genderbent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugasawamura/pseuds/sugasawamura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Divorced.”<br/>“Beheaded.”<br/>“Died.”<br/>“Divorced.”<br/>“Beheaded.”<br/>“Survived.”<br/>“And tonight we are!”<br/>“Live!”<br/>~~~~<br/>A genderbent SIX Haikyuu AU I will do because I have seen no one else do this :D<br/>-Completed-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Nishinoya Yuu/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ex-Wives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AHHHHH OKAY SO THIS WILL BE MY NEW STORY! It won't be super long in chapters but the chapter will be kinda lengthy.<br/>I hope you all enjoy!<br/>Comments are appreciated! </p><p>ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT: This musical is meant to be interacting with the crowd so pretend you are in the crowd!</p><p>~~~~italics mean singing~~~~<br/>(I really have nothing to say currently -_-_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Divorced.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A flash of a yellow spotlight, outlining the shadow of a woman standing with a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The yellow spotlight turned off, a green spotlight appearing instead, outlining the shadow belonging to a second woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A flash of a grey spotlight as the green disappeared, showing another shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The grey spotlight went away, a red one taking its place, illustrating one more shadow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A flash of magenta while the red turned off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Survived</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The magenta turned into a blue spotlight, showing the last woman. The yellow spotlight returned and showed the first woman again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And tonight we are!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The first woman sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Live!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Normal colored spotlights angled on all of them as they all turned around to sing, facing the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen up, let me tell you a story!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A tall medium sized girl stepped forward with her long dark brown hair secured with a headband. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A story that you think you’ve heard before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” A short woman sang and walked up next to the first woman, she had a blonde streak in her medium length brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We know you know our names and our fame and our faces</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The third woman associated with the grey spotlight stepped up singing, she was average height and size. She had silver hair with bangs that parted on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Know all about glories and the disgraces</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The fourth woman sneered into the microphone, she had straight black hair with blue eyes. Another tall, skinny woman with her brown hair in a messy ponytail stepped up, she was associated with the magenta spotlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m done ‘cause all this time, I’ve been just one word in a stupid rhyme</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The woman held up one finger as she sang angrily in the microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I picked up a pen and a microphone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The last woman appeared with short black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>History’s about to get overthrown.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of the women turned to each other and sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The first one sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beheaded.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The one associated with the grey spotlight sang. . </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The fourth one sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The fifth woman sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Survived</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The last one sang. All of the women came together to form a line, holding up their microphones to their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But just for you tonight, we’re divorced, beheaded live! Welcome to the show, to the historemix, switching up the flow as we add the prefix. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives! Raising up the roof till we hit the ceiling, get ready for the truth that we’ll be revealing. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The ex-wives sang together, walking in unison. The first wife pulled out a book and opened it and sat on the stage’s steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All you ever hear and read about-!I” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sang as the second wife walked up and snatched the book from her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is our ex and the way it ended</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The second wife sang as she threw the book behind her. The third wife caught it and rolled her brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But a pair doesn’t beat a royal flush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The third wife sang sweetly as the fourth wife walked up to sit next to the first wife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re gonna find out how we got unfriended</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The fourth wife sang, resting her head in her palm with a sigh. The fifth wife strutted over to the third wife and rested her hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tonight, we're gonna do ourselves justice!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The fifth wife sang, singing with a smirk, pointing at the crowd </span>
  <em>
    <span>“‘Cause we’re taking you to court</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The girl with the short black hair pulled out a rose from behind her, a haunting smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every Tudor Rose has its thorns, and you’re gonna hear ‘em live in consort</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The girl dropped the rose and crushed it with her heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The first girl sang again, wiggling her ring finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The second girl with the blonde streak in her made a line across her throat with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The third girl sang, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The fourth song sang, wiggling her ring finger like the first girl did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The fifth sang, doing the same motion as the second girl. The last girl rested a closed fist on her chest and sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Survived</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But just for you tonight, we’re divorced, beheaded, live!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All the ex-wives sang as they formed the line again horizontally, holding out their hands in a welcoming gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to the show, to the historemix, switching up the flow as we add the prefix! Everybody knows that we used to be six wives...dancing to the beat till the break of day, once we’re done, we’ll start again like it’s the Renaissance!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The girls sang, harmonizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody knows that we used to be six wives! But now we’re ex-wives!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Five out of the six girls spun away, leaving the very first girl alone as the yellow spotlight returned on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The girls sang in a whisper as the first girl looked at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My name is Asahi of Aragon. Was married twenty-four years, I’m paragon of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican so if you try to dump me...you won’t try that again.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi winked as he turned away, the second girl stepping up with the green spotlight returning to her.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The rest of the wives sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m that Noya girl, and I’m up next, see I broke England from the Church, yeah I’m that s***. Why did I lose my head?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya sang looking down at her green and checkered dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well my sleeves may be green but lipstick’s red</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya looked back up and licked her lips. Noya stepped back as the girl with grey hair stepped up, the grey spotlight focusing on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The ex-wives sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sugawara, the only one he truly loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara sang into her microphone as the rest of the ex-wives scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Rude.” They all spoke as Sugawara rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When my son was newly born, I did. But I’m not what I seem, or am I? Stick around and you’ll suddenly see more!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang, with a mischievous look in her eyes. The fourth wife stepped up as Sugawara went back, the red spotlight going on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The ex-wives sang again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ich bin Kageyama.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sang, running her hand through her hand, brushing it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ja.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the girls vocalized. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When he saw my portrait he was like-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama signaled the rest of the queens to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ja</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I didn’t look as good as I did in my pic...funny how we all discuss that but never Henry’s little-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kagaeyama bitterly sang but was cut off when the fifth wife stepped in front of her, the red spotlight turning magenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prick up your ears, I’m Oikawa who lost her head!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sang angrily as Kageyama took a few steps back to the rest of the ex-wives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beheaded</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The ex-wives sang as Oikawa stood up tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For my promiscuity outside of wed-lock up your husbands, lock up your wives, O. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tōru is here and the fun’s begun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa sang a riff as the last wife stepped up, the blue spotlight returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Five down, I’m the final wife</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sang, lamenting Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I saw him to the end of his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She looked down but then averted her eyes up, passion in her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the survivor, Akasshi Keiji. I bet you wanna know how I got this far</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi pointed at the crowd, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I said, I bet you wanna know how we got this far! Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the ex-wives stepped forward, the normal spotlights returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you wanna know how we got this far? Then welcome to the show, to the historemix. Switching up the flow as we add the prefix. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They all sang, harmonizing each other, singing beautifully into microphones. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get your hands up, get this party buzzing. You want a queen bee?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The wives turned to face and point at each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well there’s half a dozen!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They turned facing the crowd again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody knows that we used to be six wives but now we’re ex-wives</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The queens sang, grinning as a musical break began. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One, two, three, four, five-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ex-wives sang together, counting. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” They ended, holding their closed left fist up high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone! We are-” Asahi spoke in her microphone to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” All of them sang together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And welcome to our divorced, beheaded, live tour!” Sugawara shouted in her microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, we have so much in store for you tonight.” Nishinoya said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, we’ve got riffs to ruffle your ruffs.” Oikawa spoke, singing a quick riff as Akaashi rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And! A whole lot of history!” Akaashi spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or as we like to call it, her-story.” Kageyama talked as all of the queens laughed for a split second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So obviously you know who we are.” Asahi told the crowd as Oikawa chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Oikawa crackled as Sugawara elbowed her to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give it up to our wonderful boys in waiting!” Asahi happily said the wives turned to face the band on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got Kuroo on the guitar.” Oikawa introduced him as he played a string of notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got Atsumu on the bass.” Akaashi pointed at Atsumu who also played a little solo of notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here behind the keys we’ve got Hinata!” Kageyama pointed at Hinata who played a scale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he, who will be providing a sick string of beats, give it up for Daichi!” Sugawara smiled at Daichi who moved the drum sticks swiftly against the drums, tossing up and catching the drum stick with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve come here tonight to party with us old school!” Kageyama spoke as Sugawara chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really old school!” Sugawara laughed with himself as everyone stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sugawara noticed the silence, only hearing a slight chuckle from Daichi. Sugawara stopped talking and continued, “But we’re not here to have fun. We’ve got a serious score to settle.” Sugawara frowned as the rest of the ladies nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, the problem is, there is-” Oikawa began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Six!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The wives sang, cutting her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-of us and we KNOW you all got your favorite.” Oikawa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Everyone always wants to know who is the most important wife.” Asahi sighed into her microphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ve been arguing over it for centuries!” Akaashi added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we all know, who lasted longest is the strongest!” Asahi beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The biggest sinner is obviously the winner!” Noya proudly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who has the son takes number one!” Sugawara reminded them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was the most rich shall take first place!” Kageyama pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most glorious shall be victorious!” Oikawa continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The winning contestant among the most protestants!” Akaashi shouted as all the queen looked at her strangely and in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But tonight, we’re gonna be answering your questions once and for all!” Asahi changed subjects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh tell me what you want what you really want!” Noya started to sing a whole different song as she got looks from the rest of the queens, “to know….” Noya awkwardly said, rubbing the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, we’re here to help you decide-” Sugawara began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the queen of the castle!” Oikawa said, all of them posing quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rose among the thorns.” Akaashi stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tanaka amongst the royal ministry between 1532 and 1540!” Nishinoya added as they all posed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how are they going to decide who’s the winning and leading lady?” Asahi asked, turning to face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hold up. If this is going to be a fair competition, they are gonna to judge us by the one thing we all have in common.” Noya suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen to take the crown should be the one who has the-” Sugawara stated as Oikawa cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Biggest.” She winked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The firmest.” Nishinoya played along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fullest.” Asahi waved them off, a teasing grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amount of stupid stuff we had to deal with from the man who put a ring on it.” Sugawara finished, not in the mood to play their tricks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...we everyone, we are going to have a little contest with you all and the rules are simple.” Akaashi instructed the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen who was dealt with the worst hand.” Asahi said the first rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen with the most hardships to withstand.” Sugawara said the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The queen who’s stuff didn't go as planned!” Kageyama spoke as she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall be the one who leads the band.” All of them spoke at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think everyone? Are you ready to choose your leading lady?” Asahi asked the crowd as her and the other queens began moving in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Oikawa shouted, wanting to affirm it. The music similar to “Ex-Wives” started up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome to the show, to the coronation.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens all sang together, pretending to put their crowns on their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who will take the crown, be the pop sensation. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all sang but Asahi stepped in front of them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is only one you need to hear from tonight. Everyone, I’m about to win this competition! Daichi,” Asahi turned to the drummer, “Give me a beat.” Asahi commanded, turning back to the crowd, ready to begin her part. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yesss another update!<br/>I hope you all enjoy!<br/>GUYS I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW AND HAVE GYM FIRST HOUR NOW UGH I DON'T WANT TO GET JUDGED WITH HOW BAD I AM GOING TO BE I AM SO SAD<br/>anywayyyss i hope you enjoy!<br/>comments are appreciated</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asahi smiled as Daichi and the other band members began playing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh yes, muy bien. So, since the day I arrived in England, let’s just say my faith has been tested….more than one occasion.” Asahi paced back and forth across the stage horizontally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “First things first I’m shipped over from Spain on the night of my sweet 16 to marry some prince called Arthur.” Asahi addressed the crowd with her story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m like ‘okay!’” Asahi exclaimed, “But then Arthur died! So now I’m imprisoned for seven years! Really helped with the grieving process you know but still! I’m like ‘okay’!” Asahi rolled her eyes, the queens in the back with their hands on their hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh but thank God! They rescued me just in time!” Asahi rested her hand on her forehead in a dramatic way, “to marry Prince Henry….my dead husband’s brother!” The queens faked a gasp as Asahi continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so I’m thinking it’s a bit weird but if you’d seen him back in the summer of 09’, let me tell you he was, ‘okay’!” Asahi smirked seductively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Seven years later, we’re still trying for an heir!” Asahi groaned, rubbing her temple, “and he’s trying really hard and I’m like ‘okay’.” Asahi sighed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then, he started coming home late! He’d always say ‘I was out with my ministers!’ but there was always lipstick on his face! Once again I’m like ‘okay.’” Asahi exclaimed angrily, still pacing on the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then SUDDENLY he wants us to annul our marriage! And moved a chick into my palace as I’m moved into a nunnery!” Asahi yelled, taking a deep breath, “Now….” All the queen surrounded her, “I don’t think I’d look good in those clothes at all!” Asahi stomped her foot, “So I’m like no way.” Asahi sternly said, music for another song beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You must agree that baby in all the time I’ve been by your side, I've never lost control, no matter how many times I know you lied!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang, pulling out her wedding ring and chucked it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have my golden rule</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi held up one of her fingers, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got to keep my cool! Yeah, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know she’s gotta keep her cool!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other queen sang happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And even though you’ve had your fun running around with some pretty young thing.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi bitterly sang, shooting a glance at Noya who waved innocently at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And even though you’ve had one son with someone who don’t own a wedding ring! No matter what I heard...I didn’t say a word. No, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Asahi shook her head as the other queens put a finger to their mouths in a shushing motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know she never said a word</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The ex-wives sang as Asahi paced back and forth on the stage like she did before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I put up with your sh-- like every single day. But now it’s time to shh and listen when I say….woo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi jumped as she sang, becoming excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must think that I’m crazy...you wanna replace me? Baby, there’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way! If you think for a moment I’d grant you annulment, just hold up,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi held up her hand as she glared at the crowd, “There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi sang as she walked behind the rest of the queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No way! No way...there’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the wives sang as they began to dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way! No way! There’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way! There’s no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi exclaimed as she walked up near the little table near the drums and grabbed a book, holding it securely in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book was a Bible, Asahi opened it to a page and pointed to a verse, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So you read a Bible verse that I’m cursed ‘cause I was your brother’s wife!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi set down the bible gently, walking back to center stage as the other queens danced around her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You say it’s a pity cause quoting Leviticus, I’ll end up kiddy-less all my life!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, daddy,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi mocked Henry as she pretended to rock a baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Weren’t you there when I gave birth to Mary?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi remembered that day, it was beyond painful but seeing her baby was beyond worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daughters are so easy to forget!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All the ex-wives sang together with annoyed faces, knowing it was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re just so full of sh-- must think that I’m naïve! I won’t back down, won’t shh and know I’ll never leave! You must think that I’m crazy, you wanna replace me? Baby, there’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi angrily vocalized, holding up her microphone but then folded her hands like she was praying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If you thought it’d be funny to send me to a nunnery, honey, there’s no way!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way! No way! There’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way! No way, no way! n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The rest of the ladies provided the back up vocals as Asahi hyped them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s no way! Hey! Let’s go!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang to the crowd as the musical break began. A few seconds later, the lights turned off, only one on Asahi as she knelt on her knees. The tone of the room shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve got me down on my knees, please tell me what you think I’ve done wrong. Been humble, been loyal, I’ve tried to swallow my pride all along…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang, voice softening, a tear running down her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can just explain a single thing I’ve done to cause you pain, I’ll go…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi bowed her head, thinking of when she asked Henry that and he said nothing. Asahi bit her lip, feeling betrayed and worthless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” Asahi sharply asked, anger in her tone. She stood up, wiping her tears away furiously as the music began again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve not nothing to say? I’m not going away! There’s no way!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi belted as she straightened her posture, standing tall like a queen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You must think that I’m crazy! You wanna replace me! Baby, there’s n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi walked to the stairs on the circular stage and sat on them, pretending it was a throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You made your wife! So I’ll be queen till the end of my life! N-n-n-n-n-n-no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi sang as the other queens still danced and provided back up vocals. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No way! No way!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-n-n-n-nope n-nope n-nope no! No way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi sang a high note over the rest of the queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way! There’s no way!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang the last words as the music stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Lose Ur Head!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ALRIGHT HIII I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE<br/>ALRIGHT I WON'T TALK LONG</p><p>~~~~italics mean singing~~~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Asahi took a breath, recovering from her song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, clearly I had to deal with the most from the king.” Asahi said between pants, “AND I hit that high C.” Asahi turned around, looking at the other queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dónde está mi crown?” Asahi asked with a smile, “Por favor.” She asked as Oikawa walked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait hold up a sec,” Oikawa turned to the crowd, “Who was that other one?” Oikawa asked, smirking as Asahi rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re thinking of me.” Asahi snapped back as Akaashi walked up beside Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. There was definitely a really important one.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still me.” Asahi turned to Akaashi who shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That one who overlapped with you.” Oikawa added as Asahi grumbled. Sugawara walked up beside the rest of them and spoke in her microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that really fearless one! Controversial one, too!” Sugawara spoke out as Asahi flattened her lips in a thin line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the one that people actually cared about!” Oikawa shouted, not caring for Aashi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know-” Sugawara began, stopping herself as the lights on the stage turned green. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The one you’ve been waiting for</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi sang in the microphone as Kageyama stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one you’ve been waiting for.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama sang, sending the crowd a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The mystery</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa sang, holding up his hand in a dramatic way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one who changed history</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The rest of the queens sang, except Asahi and one other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The temptress</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara sang in a whisper as Asahi crossed her arms and refused to sing or dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The one with the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Asahi forced out, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The plan to steal the man!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi exclaimed in a loud voice as all but one queen rushed to form a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noya.” All the queens spoke as Asahi stepped up to the center of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one who changed the king!” She spoke as Sugawara stepped in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But paid the price with a swordsman swing.” Sugawara made a line across her throat, imitating a sword, the others following her action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will she be the one to win?” All of the queens asked the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara, Akaashi, and Oikawa sang together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yu Noya.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama and Asahi harmonized with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi sang over them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi sang by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara vocalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa belted out, all the queens forming a vertical line with their hands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama sang after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi vocalized as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yu Noya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All the queens sang together, splitting the line and rushing to each side of the stage to reveal the steps that lead up to the band area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short lady with the long hair and a blonde streak in her sat filing her nails. Sugawara cleared her throat as Noya looked up, everything quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asked, the queens sighed, Asahi rubbed her temple in frustration, “OH!” Noya stood up, clearing her throat, “Sorry!” Noya rushed toward the center of the stage, pointing at the band. Music started and she held up her microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grew up in the French Court, oui oui, bonjour! Life was a chore-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noya sang, the queens clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She set sail!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the ex-wives sang peppily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“1522 came straight to the UK, all the British dudes, lame-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya frowned deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Epic fail!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The others finished the line as Nishinoya did a small dance in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh, I wanna dance and sing. Politics-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya held up her hand, pointing at the group of queens who daned and clapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not my thing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh, but then I met the King and soon my daddy said, “you should try and get ahead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nishinoya winked as the queens groaned.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “He wanted me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya gestured to her small yet filled body, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>huh, obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sang with a smirk. Noya flipped the microphone in her hand and continued to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kept messaging me everyday. Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter and who am I kidding, I was-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya blushed but then wiggled her eyebrows, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pret-a-manger</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Nishinoya rushed over to the stairs to sit back down and pretended to write a letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh, sent a reply! Ooh, just saying hi” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya pretended to seal the letter, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, you’re a nice guy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nishinoya threw her leg over her other leg and winked again, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll think about it maybe, xo body</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya sang seductively as she stood back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The other ladies backed her up as Noya rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.” Noya said with a grumble as the other queens rushed up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>You sent him kisses?!” The frantically asked as Noya stood awkwardly next to Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t know I would move in with his misses</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya sang, annoyed as the queens gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They sang angrily as Noya turned to flip them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get a life!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She snarkily sang as the other queens shook their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re living with his wife?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They asked while singing as Asahi sent a glare at Noya who shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like, what was I meant to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya trotted over back to the center of the stage.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said. I’m just tryna have some fun. Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya turned to look at Asahi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LOL, say oh well or got to h*ll!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya spat out, the queens needing to hold Asahi back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said. Don’t lose your head!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya continued. Noya ran over to Asahi and rested her arm on Asahi’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Three in the bed and the little one said-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya pointed at Asahi, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you wanna be wed, make up your mind. Her or me, chum. Don’t wanna be some girl in a threesome, are you blind?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang what happened as Noya flexed her small muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh, don’t be bitter... “ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya leaned over to Asahi’s ear, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooh, cause I’m fitter.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi suddenly turned and shoved Noya back as she laughed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh, why hasn’t it hit her! He doesn’t want to bang you, somebody hang you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya shouted at Asahi as Asahi whipped around and turned toward the band, fuming. The other queens gasped again as Noya groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go.” Noya threw her head back as the other queens rushed up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your comment went viral-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Getting to her as close as the paparazzi. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t really mean it but rumors spiral</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya held up her hand, dismissing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wow, Yu, way to make the country hate you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens sang as Noya turned to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mate, what was I meant to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nishinoya turned to the crowd with a smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>““Sorry, not sorry ‘bout what I said. I’m just tryna have some fun. Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. LOL, say oh well or got to h*ll! I’m sorry, not sorry, ‘bout what I said. Don’t lose your head!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya sang the chorus as she looked at Asahi who recovered from their little fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tried to elope but the people said nope. Our only hope was-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nishinoya began.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He got a promotion, caused a commotion. Set in motion the C of E. The rules were so outdated, us two wanted to get-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya made an ‘x’ with her fingers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“X-rated!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon, ex-communicated!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens continued as Noya held up both of her hands in a calming manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Everybody chill, its totes God’s will!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya breathed. The music changed toned as Noya took in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry’s out every night on the town, just sleeping around, like what the h*ll!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya asked, anger in her tone, pacing on the stage, fists curled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If that’s how it’s gonna be, maybe I’ll flirt with a guy or three, just to make him jell!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Noya smiled to herself but her face turned horrid, recalling the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry finds out and he goes mental! He screams and shouts, like so judgemental!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You d*mned witch!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens imitated Henry as Noya pretended he was in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mate, just shut up. I wouldn’t be such a b---if you could get it up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya whispered as she went silent. The queens widened their eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Here we go.” Noya said one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that what you said?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now he’s going round like ‘off with her head!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya shouted while singing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The queens said, shocked. Noya sighed and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he means it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seems it.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens nodded midst each other as Noya panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was I meant to do!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya asked the crowd, wanting an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was she meant to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The girls asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like what was I meant to do!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya frantically asked, terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What was she meant to do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ex-wives repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, but what was I meant to do!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya shaked, face paling but she calmed herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, not sorry bout what I said! I’m just tryna have some fun! Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head! I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya sang the chorus once again as she danced, swinging her hips and flipping her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LOL! Say, oh well! Or go to h*ll!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang, her skirt bouncing and moving from her dancing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, not sorry bout what I said!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, not sorry bout what she said!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens repeated the beheaded wife again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry not sorry bout what I said!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya belted out long and proud, holding the note for a moment. She stopped and gasped for air but laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t lose your head!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya pointed at the crowd, a smile tugging on her lips, “Haha sorry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heart of Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HIII EVERYONE! I HOPE YOUR DAY/NIGHT IS GOING GREAT!<br/>Finally, I got to show Sugawara some love in here, Jane Seymour is my favorite wife and Sugawara is my favorite so like...the two combined is the best combo. Plus Daichi as a drummer is like perfection in so many ways. <br/>Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What a weekend that event was.” Noya giggled after her song as Sugawara raised her eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait but didn’t you actually die?” Sugawara asked as Noya shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...it was so extra.” Noya flatly said, Sugawara rolling her eyes, “Anyway! I think I was obviously the winner so I think I will do another solo! My next song is one I wrote after I found out Asahi of Aragon has tragically died.” Noya frowned, wiping a fake tear as Asahi cursed her out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s called wearing yellow to a funeral!” Noya happily told the crowd, “Sing along everyone!” Noya hyped up the crowd as she jumped up and down, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Asahi was a massive-!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang loudly as the other queens rushed up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOAH!” They all shouted, getting her to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! We didn’t decide if you’re the winner either.” Kageyama told them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants another turn!” Oikawa growled as Kageyama shoved Noya lightly back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over my dead body!” Kageyama told Noya who shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Noya smiled as Sugawara raised her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, I’m pretty sure it’s my turn next!” Sugawara cheerfully spoke as the queens turned to her, quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” Akaashi asked, all of the queens laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE.” Oikawa cried out in laughter, Sugawara slouching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, weren’t you the one he ‘truly loved?” Asahi sneered as Noya laughed more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And gave him the one son he actually wanted?” Kageyama mocked Sugawara who crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I literally gave birth to a daughter and he chopped my head off for it.” Noya made a flat line with her hand as Sugawara sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay everyone. I know. I was lucky,” Sugawara said, “I was really lucky.” Sugawara’s voice cracked, Sugawara looked down. “I was in love, I just had a beautiful baby, Henry was happy it was a boy. I was beyond excited. Finally, I got what I wanted. I was so ready.” Sugawara breathlessly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hurt so bad but knowing I’ll see his first steps, his first words, not getting a single good night of sleep for the next three years-I never got to see any of it.” Sugawara told the queens, eyes glazing over in tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, people say Henry was stone-hearted...uncaring but I’m not sure he was.” Sugawara said, her voice in a whisper, full of emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh totally, there was this really cute moment when I had a daughter and he chopped my head off.” Noya sarcastically said as Sugawara watched the other queens laugh again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay yeah, I know that the time with the queens before me was hard but those queens were also full of fire.” Sugawara held open her hand, “He raged and stormed at them because they are just amazing monarchs. They fought right back, even stronger than Henry.” Sugawara told everyone, Asahi and Noya nodded proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t do that. Instead...I stood by him like I was made out of stone. I was firm throughout everything. No matter his flaws, his threats towards me, his temper...no matter my own fears of him and my doubts, I still stayed.” Sugawara truthfully informed them all, all of the ex-wives going quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed still, right by his side. It wasn’t because I was scared, or naïve...or weak or manipulated...it’s because-” Sugawara stopped talking, “I loved him.” Sugawara told them all and the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queens frowned at her story, they walked toward the steps on the stage to listen to her song. A soft, slow, melody started to play as Sugawara walked to the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...Henry...</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got a good heart but I know it changes. A restless tide, untamable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara began to sing, the lights dimming only on her. The queen associated with the color grey, rested a hand on her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You came my way, and I knew a storm could come too. You’d lift me high or let me fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara sang, holding up her hand and making it fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But I took your hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara then raised her hand again, imagining the ring on her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promised I’d withstand any blaze you blew my way. Cause something inside, it solidified and I knew I’d always stay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara looked out to the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best but I’ll stand the test. You’ll find that I’m unshakeable. When the fire’s burnt, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried, you’ll still find stone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara choked, thinking of her relationship with Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My heart of stone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara gestured to her heart, tears coming to her eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You say we’re perfect...a perfect family. You hold us close, for the world to see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sugawara walked across the stage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And when I say you’re the only one I’ve ever loved...I mean those words truthfully!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang in a high tone, swearing she saw Henry and her son standing there, watching her-they were proud of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I know-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Henry and her son disappeared. Sugawara covered her mouth, wanting them again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Without my son...your love could disappear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara sang, her voice bitter, she knew it was true but she didn’t want it to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know it isn’t fair but I don’t care!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara stomped her foot, crying out while she sang, Henry’s affect on her taking over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause my love will still be here!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang out, motioning to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best but I’ll stand the test. You’ll find that I’m unshakeable. When the fire’s burnt, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried, you’ll still find stone. My heart of stone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang the chorus. The song slowed, almost freezing as Sugawara froze, realizing the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stopped walking across the stage, a look of dread painted on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Soon I’ll have to go...I’ll never see him grow. But I hope my son will know, he’ll never be alone.”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara sorrowfully sang into her microphone, remembering the joy she felt when seeing him for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause like a river runs dry! And leaves it’s scars behind, I’ll be by your side cause my love is set in stone…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara took a breath, held up her microphone, and bent backwards slightly to help her hit the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeahhh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Sugawara belted out, the lights going on the other queens as they stood and swayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can build me up, you can tear me down, you can try but I’m-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the queens harmonized as Sugawara looked back at the crowd, tears pouring out of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unbreakable!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang loudly again, jabbing at her own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unshakeable!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ex-wives continued as Sugawara regained her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The fire’s burnt! The wind has blown! The water’s dried! You’ll still find stone!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara vocalized, leading the other queens. </span>
</p><p><em><span>“My heart of stone!</span></em><span>” Sugawara sang over the other queens as</span> <span>they sang their parts.</span></p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can build me up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens sang with Sugawara, holding up their hands, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can tear me down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens lowered their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t break me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can try but I’m-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t break me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can do your best-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of them sang, except Sugawara who still stood in the center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I’ll stand the test!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens continued to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t break me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll find that I’m-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t break me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara belted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unshakeable!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens sang.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The fire’s burnt, the wind has blown-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t break me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara said again, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-the water’s dried!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens finished their parts as the spotlight returned to Sugawara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll still find stone...my heart of stone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Sugawara finished the song, singing gracefully and then falling to her knees, finally broken. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Haus of Holbein!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone! <br/>This story is about halfway though :)<br/>I don't have much to say but I hope you all enjoy!!</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sugawara stood up after a minute and wiped her eyes, the crowd cheering and clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because what hurts more than a broken heart?” Sugawara asked everyone, Noya stepped in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A severed head.” Noya answered and pushed Suga aside. Kageyama walked in between them and addressed the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it seems like Henry was running out of women to marry, he had looked a little farther up the field. Had to adjust his location. To find his next queen, we’re heading to Germany.” Kageyama smiled and snapped her fingers, all of the lights turning off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry enlisted the help of a legendary painter, Hans-” Kageyama spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Holbein.” The rest of the queens whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the house!” Kageyama shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the Haus of Holbein!” The lights all turned back on, flashing an array of colors. The queens wore glow in the dark sunglasses and other glow in the dark accessories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ja, ooh ja! Das ist gut! Ooh ja, ja! The Haus of Holbein!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens all sang in a German accent, all of them posing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hans Holbein goes around the world-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi began to sing, stepping up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Painting all of the beautiful girls.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi sang, Oikawa flipping her hair, pointing at herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“From Spain!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To France!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And Germany!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama added as Oikawa began to sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The king chooses one!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa held up one finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But which one will it be?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queen sang, a question asking everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You bring the corsets!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi and Noya sang together, pointing at Sugawara and Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll bring the cinches!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara and Kageyama sang as Oikawa rested her hands on her waist, posing. Akaashi walked by Oikawa and gestured to her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No one wants a waist over nine inches!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi sang with a grin as Oikawa gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So what, the makeup contains lead poison?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of the queens but Oikawa sang, Oikawa recovering from the insult. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least your complexion will bring all the boys in</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa sang with a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ignore the fear and you’ll be fine! We’ll turn this vier into a nine! So just say ‘ja’ and don’t say ‘nein.’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of the queens sang, dismissing the crowd with the wave of their hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cause now you’re in the house!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi whispered while singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“In the Haus of Holbein! Ja, ooh ja! Das ist gut! Ooh ja, ja! The Haus of Holbein!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens repeated, Noya trotted across the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We must make sure the princesses look great! When their time comes for a Holbein portrait!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya sang as Kageyama trotted beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We know what all the best inventions are to hold everything up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama stopped, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ja, it’s wunderbar.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa whispered hoarsely in the microphone. Asahi stepped up next to Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For blonde hair, then you just add a magical ingredient!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi winked as Sugawara shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“From your bladder.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara managed to sing as Asahi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Try these heels so high it’s naughty.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But we cannot guarantee that you’ll still walk at forty.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens all shrugged, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ignore the fear and you’ll be fine! We’ll turn this vier into a nine! So just say ‘ja’ and don’t say ‘nein.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens sang happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause now you’re in the house-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi belted as the queens danced randomly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-IN THE HAUS OF HOLBEIN!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All of the queens shouted with the music. “Ooh ja! Das ist gut!” They had no idea how but Noya pulled out an air horn and started to sound it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ooh ja! Ja!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> All of the queens danced wildly, like no one was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Haus of Holbein.” The queens spatted out as the music ended and the lights turned back off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Get Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe, let's pretend I lowkey didn't dip for about a week...<br/>I'm all good, don't worry, I was just busy with school read some of my books I got for Christmas. <br/>So here is another update and I'm so sorry it took so long ^-^</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the lights turned on, it showed Kageyama sitting on the steps, her legs crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you all know what happened next.” Kageyama puffed out, rolling her eyes, “I came to England, full of hope after being summoned by the king because he saw my portrait. And, I was with my meager looks-I didn’t live up to his expectations.” Kageyama stood up, talking swiftly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the usual story! The savvy, educated, and young princess deemed repulsive by a disgusting, wrinkly, smelly, messy, old man!” Kageyama shouted, “REJECTION!” Kageyama stomped her foot in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was rejected by a king! How could anyone overcome a fate as devastating as being forced to move into a huge castle and enrichment! With more money than I could spend in a lifetime without having a man tell me what to do with it!” Kageyama cried out, the other queens walking on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean seriously!” Kageyam held out her hands, “It’s just...tragic.” Kageyama snickered, a beat began to play. Kageyama walked back to the steps on the stage and sat on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sittin’ here all alone...on a throne. In a palace that I happen to own. Bring me some pheasant,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama pointed her finger at Oikawa, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it on the bone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kageyama instructed her as Oikawa rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fill my goblet up to the brim, sippin’ on mead and I spill it on my dress with the gold lace trim. Not very prim and proper,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t make me stop.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wanna go hunting, any takers?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama asked the queens, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not fake cause I’ve got acres and acres. Paid for with my own riches. Where my hounds at? Release the b*tches.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama laughed deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woof.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other queens sang in a deep whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyday, head back back for a round of croquet, yeah. Cause I’m a playa. And tomorrow, I’ll hit replay.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama put her hand on her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You, you said that I tricked ya. Cause I, I didn’t look like my profile picture. Too, too bad I don’t agree. So I’ gonna hang it up for everyone to see and you can’t stop me ‘cause-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama sang, pointing to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the queen of the castle! Get down, you dirty rascal. Get down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama squatted, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get down. Get down.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The other queens followed her action.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down you dirty rascal.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama told the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down. Get down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens repeated as Kageyama stood back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I’m the queen of the castle.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama reminded them all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“When I get bored, I go to court. Pull up outside in my carriage, don’t got no marriage-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She wiggled her ring finger, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So I have a little flirt with the footman, as he stakes my fur.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa walked up behind Kageyama and took off her jacket. Kageyama’s breath hitched at the touch as Oikawa smirked and bent down to whisper something in her ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“As you were.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama took a step forward, leaving Oikawa grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Making my way to the dance floor, some boys making advance, I ignore them.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama held up her hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause my jam comes on the lute, looking cute. Das ist gut.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama gestured to herself. Kageyama pointed to the other queens, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All eyes on me, no criticism. I look more rad than Lutheranism. Dance so hard that I’m causin a sensation.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama walked up to the other queens. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay ladies, let’s get in reformation! </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You, you said that I tricked ya. 'Cause I, I didn't look like my profile picture. Too, too bad I don't agree. So I'm gonna hang it up for everyone to see</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And you can't stop me 'cause-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama sang the chorus happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m the queen of the castle. Get down, you dirty rascal!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama held out her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down! Get down!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You dirty rascal!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down! Get down!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens sang again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I’m the queen of the castle!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sang again, proud of herself. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now I ain’t sayin’ Im a gold digger, but check my prenup, and go figure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama winked, walking to the center of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Got gold chains,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama held up her necklace around her neck, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Symbolic of my faith to the higher power in the fast line. My horses can trot up to 12 miles an hour! Let me explain-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama instructed the queens to sit down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m a wiener schnitzel, not an English flower.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama pointed to herself, explaining to the queens, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No one tells me I need a rich man, doin’ my thing in my palace in Richmond!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama sang loudly, thinking of her wonderful castle and her relaxed life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You, you said that I tricked ya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens stood up as Kageyama sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tricked ya!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens vocalized. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I, I did didn’t look like my profile picture!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama thought of Henry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The rest of the ex-wives sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too, too bad I don't agree!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama sang to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too bad I don’t agree!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens re-sang her part.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I’m gonna hang it up-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hang it up, hang it up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens chanted and encouraged Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-for everyone to see and you can’t stop, you can’t stop me cause-I’m the queen of the castle, get down you dirty rascal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama belted out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens sang after.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, c’mon, ha!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down with me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down you dirty rascal!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The ex-wives sang again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Kageyama!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama introduced herself with a wide smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aha! Ha ha! Get-”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens vocalized as Kageyama danced.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ow! Cause I’m the queen of the castle!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama whispered to the crowd. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. All You Wanna Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay hello! Sorry this took so long! The song is basically 7 minutes and I needed to write the actions and stuff so it took a while :DD<br/>Nothing much to say other than that in some places of the song, I changed the lyrics a little better so it fitted the character better ^-^</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kageyama looked back at queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, it was really heartbreaking!” Kageyama wept as Asahi rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound much difficult at all.” Asahi told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! I guess you’re right!” Kageyama laughed, “I probably won’t win then! Oh well. Back to the palace!” Kageyama shrugged as Noya grabbed her arm and dragged her aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s one horse out of the race!” Noya gleefully said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Kageyama muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s check back in with the competition!” Noya walked up to Asahi and Sugawara. “So, who’s still in the running? Will it be the devoted wife or the divorced one? Or the one who had problems to actually deal with?” Noya told the crowd as Sugawara frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My son had to deal with the loss of his mother!” Sugawara exclaimed as Noya made a flat line with her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah like my body had to deal with the loss of its head!” Noya yelled, shutting her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon now! Can’t we see what this is doing to us? Comparing ourselves to others isn’t going to change the fact I won!” Asahi pushed Noya and Sugawara aside, “I was shipped from a foreign country not knowing a single word of English to marry some random dude!” Asahi reminded them all as Kageyama gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God same!” Kageyama gushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Henry decided he had enough of me, he didn't have the decency to say goodbye!” Asahi cried out as Oikawa stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same.” Oikawa said, Noya stepped beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same...nice neck by the way.” Noya sarcastically said as Asahi pushed her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever! When my only child had a raging fever, Henry wouldn’t even let me, her own mother see her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOO HOO!” Sugawara suddenly yelled, making everyone jump. “Baby Mary had the chicken poxs!” Sugawara walked up quickly to Asahi and jabbed at her with her finger, pushing Asahi back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And YOU didn’t get to hold her hand!? You know the funny thing is, when I went to go hold my newborn son’s hand, I DIED!” Sugawara screamed in Asahi’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I have the plague!” Kageyama broke the fight. All of them gasped and faced her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LOL! Nah, my life is amazing.” Kageyama broke out in laughter. Akaashi, annoyed, walked to the center of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough! It’s time we heard from our next queen. Oikawa!” Akaashi introduced Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, who’s that again?” Noya asked Asah in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s the most irrelevant queen.” Asahi smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Noya widened her eyes, “Yeah yeah! I still don’t care.” Noya laughed as Oikawa fixed her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re so funny.” Oikawa simply spoke as Noya nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of funny, good luck trying to compete with us, honey!” Asahi laughed with Noya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right.” Oikawa crossed her arms, “I’m going to need all the luck I can get! Your lives sounded terrible!” Oikawa exclaimed as they all nodded, “And your songs.” Oikawa added underneath her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really helped to convey that! I mean, Asahi, almost moving into a nunnery, and then not!” Oikawa waltzed over to Asahi, “That almost could’ve been really hard for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Noya! Yu!” Oikawa turned from Asahi, who was silent, and walked over to Noya, “Getting your head chopped off must mean you’ll win the competition! Oh wait, wait, divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded-oh! Nevermind.” Oikawa smugly said, leaving Noya stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking over to Sugawara, Oikawa rested her hands on her shoulders, “Suga, dying of natural causes,” Oikawa fell to her knees, “When will justice be served!?” Oikawa screamed. Sugawara became red as Oikawa left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And surviving.” Oikawa turned her focus to Akaashi. Akaashi stayed silent as Oikawa grinned, “Kageyama, all jokes aside,” Oikawa walked over to Kageyama, “Being rejected for your looks sounds really rough. I wouldn't know anything about that.” Oikawa patted her shoulder as Kageyama sucked in a harsh breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m really hot and fit.” Oikawa posed, resting her hand on her hip, “I just can’t even begin to think how I can compete with you all.” Oikawa looked down at the floor but then looked back up with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wait...like this.” Oikawa cleared her throat, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa burst out in song. Oikawa walked over to other queens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we can all agree, I’m a ten amongst these threes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa flipped her hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby. And ever since I was a child, I’d make the boys go wild!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa giggled while singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All you wanna do, all you wanna do baby, take my first music teacher...Tsukishima</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was young, it’s true but even then I knew. The only thing you wanna do is-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa smirked, remembering the blonde, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Broad, tall, handsome Tsuki, taught me all about dynamics...he was 23 and I was 13 going on 30!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sang, frowning slightly. Oikawa shook her head and thought about their times together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’d spent hours strumming the lute, striking the chords and blowing the flute. He plucked my strings all the way to G, went from major to minor, C to D.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa winked before imagining Tsuki standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me what you need, what you want, you don’t need to plead, cause I feel the chemistry. Like I get you and you get me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa’s eyes sparkled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And maybe this is it, he just cares so much! It feels legit, we have a connection...I think this guy is different!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa happily sang, turning back to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause all you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby, is touch me, love me. Can’t get enough, see all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sang, getting a sour look on her face that was full of beauty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Run your fingers through my hair,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa ran her hand through that long brown hair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me I’m the fairest of the fair! Playtime’s over! The only thing you wanna do is-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa pursed her lips together to make a “muah” sound. Oikawa stopped in the middle of the stage and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then there was another guy...Ushijima.” Oikawa’s eyes glimmered with mischievousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered him well…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Serious, stern, and slow. Gets what he wants, and he won’t take no. Passion in all that he touches</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa sang, annoyed, Ushijima was strict as well. Oikawa imagined Ushijima in front of herself like she did with Tsuki, so Oikawa looked up, a little hint of pain in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The s*xy secretary to the Dowager Duchess. Helped him in his office, had a duty to fulfill. He even let me use his favorite quill. Spilled ink all over the parchment,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa raised her wrist and rotated it in a circle, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>My wrist was so tired, still I came back the next day as he required.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa shrugged, lowering her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You say I'm what you need. All you want, you don't need to plead. 'Cause I feel the chemistry, like I get you and you get me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And I know this is it, he just cares so much, this one's legit. We have a real connection, I'm sure this time is different!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa hopefully sang and started to sing the chorus again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby, is touch me, love me, can't get enough see-all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby, is please me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa pointed to herself, tears gathering in her eyes but she fought them back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t wait a second more to get my corset on the floor!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa loudly sang, gesturing to her waist and hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Playtime’s over...the only thing you wanna do is-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa made the ‘muah’ sound again before sighing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah that didn’t work out...so I decided to have a break from boys and you’ll NEVER guess who I met</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa smirked and gestured to her head, implying a crown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tall, large, Henry the Eighth. Supreme head of the Church of England.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa blinked, registering the fact she met him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Globally revered...although you wouldn’t know it from the look of that beard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa gagged, seeing the other queens sitting on the steps of the stairs of the stage, watching and listening to her story, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Made me a lady in waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa curtsied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hurled me and my family up in the world,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sang, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Gave me duties in court and he swears it’s true-that without me, he doesn’t know what he’d do!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa beamed, remembering how important she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You say I'm what you need. All you want, we both agree! This is the place for me! I'm finally where I'm meant to be!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa held up her fist in victory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Then he starts saying all this stuff…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa stopped, her face dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He cares so much, he calls me love...he says we have this connection</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa looked at her feet sheepishly and then screwed her eyes shut, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess it’s not so different!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa vocalized as she looked back up, anger painted in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby-is touch me, love me, can't get enough, see-all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby! Is seize me, squeeze me, birds and the bees me. There's no time for when or how 'cause you. Just got to have me now! Playtime's over-the only thing you wanna do is…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sang the chorus, the ‘muah’ sound repairing from her lips, this time, it sounded more like a sigh. Oikawa groaned and threw her head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we got married...woo.” Oikawa didn’t pretend to sound happy, she wasn’t in the mood. Oikawa sat down, a frown on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With Henry, it isn’t easy. His temper’s short and his mates are sleazy. Except for this one courtier.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa stood back up, excitement returning to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s a really nice guy, just so sincere…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa fiddled with her skirt on her magenta outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The royal life isn’t what I planned but Iwa is there to lend a helping hand.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa smiled once again, remembering the man. His short, spiky, brown hair and his muscles, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So sweet, makes sure that I’m okay, and we hang out loads when the King’s away!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa began to pace back and forth on the stage, smiling still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the laughs and jokes with Iwa. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This guy finally! Is what I want! The friend I need! Just mates, no chemistry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa exclaimed, cheering to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I get him and he gets me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa still pranced on the stage, feeling bubbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And there’s nothing more to it! He just cares so much, he’s devoted…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa still sang happily but the music slowed and so did she, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He says we have a connection…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa stopped in her tracks, freezing. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Oikawa blinked slowly before adjusting her eyes to her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought this time was different. Why did I think he’d be different?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa mumbled, singing to herself, she shot her eyes back up, rage and fury burning in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s never, EVER different!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa screamed, dropping her microphone. Oikawa ran up to the edge of the stage and began the chorus again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“'Cause all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby! Is touch me, when will enough be enough? See-all you wanna do! All you wanna do, baby!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa sang again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Squeeze me, don’t care if you don’t please me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa spat out bitterly, remembering their hands on her. Tears cascaded her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bite my lip, and pull my hair-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa fisted her hands in her hair and pulled, she couldn't take it anymore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“As you tell me, I’m the fairest of the fair!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa belted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Playtime's over!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She saw a flash of Tsuki in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Playtime’s over!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She saw flashes of Ushijima, Henry, and Iwaizumi in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Playtime’s over!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Finally, she saw flashes of the chopping block, right where she laid to get her head chopped off. Oikawa didn’t bother to wipe her eyes, her song was almost done. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only thing-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa sucked in a breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The only thing-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice faltered, the tears overwhelming her. She fell to her knees, defeated, like Sugawara was after her song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The only thing you wanna do is…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa made the final ‘muah’ sound before closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Don't Need Your Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OOoOO two uploads in a day?? yes please</p><p>ALSO HEY YOU READING THIS BOKUTO ISN'T IN THE BAND ON THE STAGE ANYMORE AND YOU'LL SEE WHY IN THIS CHAPTER!!!</p><p>okay that is all...</p><p>enjoy!!</p><p>~~~italics mean singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa recovered from her tears and stood up, brushing off the sadness. Oikawa looked at the queens as Sugawara approached her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I was beheaded!” Oikawa cried out, resting his forehead on his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Noya spoke, not caring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Seeing as I just won this competition, all I wanna do is take this opportunity to thank all of the powerful men who got me here to day-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! No!” All the queens shouted as they rushed up to her to get Oikawa to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up!” Sugawara spoke over them all, “Yeah you had it bad but that was not the most heart wrenching song we heard tonight!” Sugawara told her as Oikawa gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry...were you just listening to my song?” Oikawa exclaimed, “There were 4 choruses! That’s how much trash I had to deal with!” Oikawa held up four fingers as Sugawara sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you died, your son didn’t have to grow up without a mother!” Sugawara shouted, “No one cared when you died!” Sugawara delivered a low blow as Oikawa held up her fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out!” Noya rushed in between them, “It’s not her fault no one remembers her bland and uneventful life.” Noya pushed the taller woman back, Oikawa growling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I just don’t want anything to be weird between us because my beheading was the result of years of actual trauma and humiliation!” Noya shouted as Oikawa crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh pipe down!” Asahi rushed up to Noya, “Noya, you want to talk about humiliation!?” Asahi shouted, Noya walking closer to Asahi, not scared of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I was queen, Henry had not ONE, not TWO but THREE historically confirmed mistresses!” Asahi fretted as Noya rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya put her head in her hands and pretended to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Asahi!” Noya faked wept, “Get over it!” Noya stood up tall, “When I was queen, I had not one, not two, but THREE miscarriages!” Noya spit in Asahi’s face as Asahi fought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I had FIVE miscarriages!” Asahi shoved Noya back. Sugawara grabbed Asahi and pulled her back. “Let me at her!” Asahi struggled against Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, it’s your time, babe!” Kageyama pushed Akaashi up from the back, “Take it away!” The queens circled Akaashi, waiting for her to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Akaashi softly spoke, “I can’t keep doing this.”  Noya burst out in laughter, getting a kick from Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Akaashi muttered multiple apologies. “It’s just-I don’t know-it’s like we’re here in front of all these people being like ‘let’s see what gets the bigger cheer! Trauma or abuse woo-ho!’” Akaashi mocked them, “should we really be doing this?” Akaashi asked seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been literally doing that for the past hour.” Sugawara spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but like miscarriages? Really? That’s like a really personal thing-” Akaashi began but the queens protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boo!” Noya sent her a thumbs down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s got a conscience all of the sudden!” Kageyama waved her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I’m Akaashi,” Oikawa held up her hair so it looked shortened, “And I do art and have an easy life, BLAH BLAH BLAH!” Oikawa rambled as Akaashi stayed quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queens, don’t worry. She knows she won’t win!” Asahi laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just trying to make us look stupid instead of playing by the rules just like everyone else!” Noya added. All of the queens shouted their agreements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s not what I was trying to do!” Akaashi shouted, defending herself. “Fine, you want a song...I’ll give you a song.” Akaashi spoke, Oikawa stepping forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure? You don’t want to stick in the background vocals-where you belong?” Oikawa asked as Kageyama snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-no, I should sing a song. It’s only fair. Just to give a little bit of context.” Akaashi said, the queens backing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry and I both had our share of marriages but I didn’t behead anyone.” Akaashi joked, “Gold star for me.” Akaashi mumbled underneath her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But everyone I married, they always passed away. I had to keep finding husbands for I didn’t beat up or taken advantage of.” Akaashi softly spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi continued, “Then one day..I met this guy.” Akaashi let tears swim in her eyes, “Bokuto. He seemed like he would stick around for a while.” Akaashi smiled, “he turned out to be the love of my life!” Akaashi happily spoke, happy tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had this plan to get married but that’s when Henry showed up.” Akaashi took a deep breath. “Single and ready to get another wife.” Akaashi bitterly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He picked me...just my luck. That was that. I had to write Bokuto a letter. I had to end things with him. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do-I had to say goodbye to the one person that made me the most happy.” Akaashi’s voice cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked up a quill, I got the paper and I said….” Akaashi took another deep breath, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I love you boy. In every single way, though I love you, boy. I’ll miss you every day. Oh I love you, boy!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi sadly sang, looking out to the crowd, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish that I could stay with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi looked at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She closed her eyes, a strand of her short hair falling in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And keep the life I made with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi thought of their plans, they’d get married and then have kids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And even though this feels so right...I’m holding back the tears tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi softly sang, walking closer to the middle of the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true, I’ll never be over you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi admitted while singing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause I have built a future in my mind with you. And now the hope is gone, there’s nothing left for me to do. You it isn’t true but I must say to you-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi took a sharp breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that I don’t need your love, no, no. I don’t need your love, no, no. It’ll never be better than it was, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but I don’t need your love, no, no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi shook her head, brushing back the stray strand of her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve got no choice,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi slumped her shoulders, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“with the king I stay alive-never had a choice-been a wife twice before, just to survive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi reminded herself of her past marriages, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have a choice, if Henry says ‘it’s you’ then it’s you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi gestured to the other queens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No matter how I feel, it’s what I have to do. But if, somehow, I had that choice, no holding back, I’d raise my voice-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi looked at the crowd again, eyes narrowed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d say, ‘Henry, yeah, it’s true, I’ll never belong to you, cause I am NOT your toy to enjoy til’ there’s something new. As if I’m gonna give up-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi began to count on his fingers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My boy, my work, my dreams to care for you, HA! Darling, get a clue, there’s nothing you can do! I don’t need your love!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi spat out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, I don’t need your love, no, no! There’s nothing left to discuss, no, no. But I don’t need you love, no, no!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi began to pace but stopped like Oikawa did in her song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t say that...not to the king.” Akaashi truthfully spoke, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>so this is goodbye.” Akaashi’s voice cracked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ll my love...Akaashi</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi closed her eyes, tears dripping down one at a time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So I sent that letter to my love, got married to the king, became the one who survived.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi told her story, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve told you about my life, the final wife. But why should that story be the one I have to sing about?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi asked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“just to win? I’m out!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi made a cut motion with her hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s not my story! There’s so much more!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi rushed to the edge of the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember that I was a writer!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi pointed to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wrote books and psalms and meditations! Fought for female education so all my women could independently study scripture!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi exclaimed her true story. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I even got a woman to paint my picture! Why can’t I tell that story? Cause in history-I’m fixed as one of six.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi vocalized, looking back at the other ex-wives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And without him....I disappear...we all disappear!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi sang the other truth, she was tied to Henry, they all were, no matter what they did or where they went.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stayed silent but Asahi walked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So we had no choice.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi sang for her, Akaashi looked up from her eyelashes and smiled. She felt Noya brush up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But now it’s us alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya sang, Sugawara appearing beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So we’ve got no choice.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara reached out her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, we’ve got no choice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama sang, stepping beside Noya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re taking back the microphone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa stepped next to Sugawara, grabbing her hand victoriously. Akaashi looked up, smiling widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna raise my voice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi proudly sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They always said we need your love but it’s time for us to rise above. It’s not what went down in history. But tonight, I’m singing this for me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” All of them sang, declaring their new plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry yeah, I’m through, too many times it’s been told. And I have had enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” The queens sang all together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve had enough!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi sang in the background</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-love stories to get old. And you might think it’s tough, but I’ve got to let your love run cold. We’re taking back control</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The ex-wives sang again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re taking back control</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need to know! I don’t need your love!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens dispersed to dance and sing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi happily shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha-ha-ha-ha!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No I don’t need your love, no, no! Can’t let it get the better of us-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens shifted their weight onto one foot and crossed their arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“no, no!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Woo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi jumped as they all continued to dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t- “ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens re-sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi shouted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-need your love, no, no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens proudly sang, they all meant it, even Sugawara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need your love, no no!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need your love!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akaashi sang over them, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need your love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I don’t need your love, no, no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens danced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need your love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi sang over them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need your love, no, no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queen sang their last line.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no, no, no!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi sang again, taking a deep breath, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need your love!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Akaashi belted out before looking down at the crowd with a determined glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t need your love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi held her fist high as the song ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We're SIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phew...okay...wow....this is done. I can't believe it. Like...wow. This story flopped like Oikawa going to nationals but that's alright, I loved doing this to maybe the three people who enjoyed it? </p><p>I have no clue if anyone is reading this but if you are, thank you sticking along. Much love &lt;3</p><p>Alright, well, I'm totally not tearing up because this is done.</p><p>~~~italic meaning singing~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi smiled as she turned back to face the other queens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, we can use our </span>
  <em>
    <span>voices</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Akaashi sang ‘voices’ in a quick riff, “we don’t need him.” Akaashi declared again as Asahi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, we might only be remembered because we were married to the same man-” Sugawara started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why does anyone care about who he is?” Asahi finished as Noya agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it his continental campaigning?” Noya asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His religious reforms?” Sugawara questioned, Asashi held up her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the time Asahi!” Oikawa exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or is it because of his-” Akaashi grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-six wives!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All of the queens sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do our royal happy ever after!” Oikawa cheerfully spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we don’t have one.” Noya frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wish we could tell you all we had happy endings.” Sugawara addressed the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in reality, we didn’t.” Asahi huffed out with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing we can do to change that.” Akaashi lamently spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever.” Noya turned around and all of the queens walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait!” Sugawara shouted, all of them returning, “this is our show.” Sugawara smirked as Noya walked up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can have any ending we want.” Noya beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So since there are a few more minutes left of this show-” Oikawa started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We decided to give you our very own-” Kageyama cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-slightly edited version-” Sugawara laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-of what actually happened all those years ago.” Kageyama finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because after all,” Akaashi held out her hand, all of the queens getting closer, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re one of a kind…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No category.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sweetly sang, wrapping her arm around Akaashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too many years-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kageyama slowly sang, continuing, wrapping her arm around Oikawa, embracing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lost in his story.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara walked up to Kageyama while singing, now wrapping her arm around Kageyama’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re free to take-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya embraced Sugawara from her side and held out her hand to Aashi. Asahi smiled and hugged Noya, all of the queens hugging each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Our crowning glory</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Asahi sang through her tears. All of the queens stayed quiet before continuing their sweet melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For five more minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” All of the queens harmonized heavenly together. All of them closed their eyes, their new bond beginning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“we’re six!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens finalized before splitting up, the beat picking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon queens! Let’s show them how it’s really done!” Akaashi shouted to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi you go first!” Noya grinned at the taller girl. Asahi smiled and started clapping along with the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Asahi smiled, the crowd beginning to clap with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“he got down on one knee, but I said, ‘no way!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asahi referenced her song with a watery grin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“packed my bags and moved into a n-n-nunnery!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi rushed up to the center of the stage and folded her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Joined the gospel choir, our riffs were on fire, at the top of the charts is where I’m gonna stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi concluded, Noya walking up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Henry sent me a poem all about my green sleeves, I changed a couple words, put it on a sick beat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya sang, pretending to beatbox, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The song blew their minds, next minute I was signed and now I’m writing lyrics for Shakesy P</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Noya laughed out loud as Asahi chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi and Noya turned to see Sugawara walking up in between them. Sugawara smiled at them, before singing her verse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since my first son, our family’s grown.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara thought of her son, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“we made a band and got quite well known. You could perhaps call us the Tudor Von Trapps….” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara suggested, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just kidding!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara let out a loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re called the Karasuno Crows!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara stuck out her tongue like a rock star as Noya doubled over in laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re one of a kind, no category! Too many years lost in history! We’re free to take our crowning glory! For five more minutes, we’re six!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All of the ex-wives sang as Kageyama walked up to sing her verse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a shame, yeah, my face, it cost me the crown! So I moved to the-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama pointed to the others to finish her line. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Haus of Holbein!” The queens spoke as Kageyama cracked a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In my hometown. His mates were super arty, but I showed them how to party! Now on my tour of Prussia, everybody gets down!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama squatted as Oikawa approached her from behind. Oikawa helped Kageyama up as she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Music man tried it on and I was like, ‘bye!’, so I thought, ‘who needs him? I can give it a try!’”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa told her new story as Kageyama and the others danced. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I learned everything, now all I do is sing!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa performed her amazing riff she loves doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“and I’ll do that until I die!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa confirmed as Akaashi went by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heard all about these rockin’ chicks,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi gestured to the other queens standing near her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“loved every song, and each remix! So I went out and found them and we laid down an album! Now, I don’t need your love, all I need is six!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi smiled warmly at them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” Sugawara gushed in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s lovely babes.” Kageyama happily said. All of the queens lined up and started to sing the chorus again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re one of a kind, no category, too many years lost in history! We’re free to take our crowning glory! For five more minutes! We’re six!, Whoa, whoa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens swung their right arm back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re six! Woah-oh-oh! We’re Six, woah, woah! For five more minutes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens held up five fingers as the lights darkened and they all grabbed hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the end of the show, of the historemix. We switched up the flow and we changed the prefix. Everybody knows that we used to be six wives.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens sang together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“but we want to say before we drop the curtain, nothing is for sure, nothing is for certain. All that we know is that we used to be six wives!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens held up their hands and then let go. </span>
</p><p><em><span>“But now we’re one of a kind, no category! Too many years lost in history!</span></em> <em><span>We’re free to take our crowning glory!</span></em><span>” The queens pretended to lift a crown on their heads. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For five more minutes! We’re one of a king, no category! Too many years lost in history! We’re free to take our crowning glory! For five more minutes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens began to clap again, the crowd following them. The queens started to swing their right arm back and forth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re six! Whoa, whoa! We’re six! Whoa-oh-oh! We’re six! Woah, woah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The queens belted out together.</span>
</p><p><em><span>“For five!</span></em> <em><span>Four, three, two, one more minute!</span></em><span>” The queens counted on their fingers as Daichi performed a series of notes loudly on the drums. </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re six!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The queens sang one last time, holding up their fist like they did in the first song as a confetti flew out around them. All of the queens laughed together and hugged each other. Oikawa grinned and cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do another song. One last thrill.” Oikawa suggested, optimistic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m up for it!” Noya agreed as everyone else nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Sugawara cheered as Oikawa pointed to the crowd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay on your feet! Hit it, Daichi!” Oikawa instructed the drummer as Asahi started to move her body back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, clap your hands!” Asahi shouted as Kageyama jumped up and down, arms up, hyping the crowd up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your phones out, you’re gonna wanna film this!” Kageyama told everyone as Akaashi walked next to Akaashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But most importantly, get ready to dance!” Akaashi swung her hips forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The queens shouted in unison as Noya walked up to Kuroo who played the guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make some noise for Kuroo!” Noya screamed as Kuroo played a guitar solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big up, Atsumu!” Kageyama shouted, voice full of eagerness. Atsumu grinned and played a quick bass solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s show some love for Hinata!” Sugawara clapped as Hinata played a quick solo on the keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Daichi!” Asahi pointed to the drummer with enthusiasm as Daichi played a quick solo. Multi-colors flashed on the stage as the beat picked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?!” The queens shouted over the loudness of the crowd, “Everyone, here we go!” The queens shouted again as Asahi was pushed forward, the spotlights turning yellow and gold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You must think that I’m crazy! You wanna replace me? Baby there’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Asahi circled her finger by her head to represent crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Asahi and the queens sang as they all danced wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you thought you could leave me, you must think I’m naive please believe me, there’s-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-not sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Everyone sang as the lights turned to green, Noya taking Asahi’s place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, not sorry bout what I said,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya moved her hips while she sang, her green skirt bouncing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just tryin’ to have some fun-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi stepped beside her and smiled with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>N-n-no way!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang, the spotlights now yellow again as Noya laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, don’t worry, don’t lose your head!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya resang a part of her song while the lights turned back to green, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya bent her back slightly to belt out her part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi stepped back again as Sugawara came forward, the lights switching to grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara started. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“LOL!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya sang, the lights turning to green as Sugawara giggled, her silver hair moving with her movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can say-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara sang, the spotlights turning back to grey. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh well!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Noya shrugged dramatically, the lights turning back to green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can try but I’m unbreakable!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara cried out as the lights flashed magenta quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All you wanna-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa stepped beside Sugawara, grabbing her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’ve-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All the queens sang together, the lights grey again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Got a heart of-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara smirked as the queens finished her part.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sto-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-one</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>All of the queens sang together as the lights flashed to red as Kageyama stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>All alone, on a throne, in a palace that I happen to own-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama sang. Oikawa stepped beside her, the lights fading to magenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only thing you wanna do-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa turned to face Kageyama, Kageyama turning to face Oikawa. The lights flashed back to red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too bad I don’t agree-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama and Oikawa took a step closer to each other, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“cause I’m the queen of the castle.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama cracked a smug grin and pushed Oikawa down to squat position.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get down, you dirty rascal-al-al!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama happily sang as Oikawa began her squatting position, the lights back to magenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa stood up and pointed to herself,”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is sing along to your favorite queen’s song!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa sang proudly, the crowd going wild. Oikawa smiled, now feeling truly important. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“All you wanna do, all you wanna do, baby’s love me, love me, l-l-l-l-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi appeared, the lights turning blue and magenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L-l-l-l-love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Both of them sang together, Oikawa jumped backwards as the lights turned fully blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no! I don’t need your love, no, no! It’s time to rise above! Whoa, whoa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi declared one last time as the others came up beside her, the lights flashing an array of colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t need your love!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” All of them sang as they got into a vertical line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Cause we’re so much more than-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” They sang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Asahi sang, the lights turned yellow while she stepped aside. The spotlights turned green once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beheaded!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya now went, stepping to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Died!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sugawara vocalized, the lights turning grey. While she stepped aside, Kageyama walked up with the lights switching to red.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Divorced!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kageyama exclaimed as the lights turned magenta. Kageyama moved aside for Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beheaded!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Oikawa sang, moving aside like Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Survived!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Akaashi sang for one last time, the lights turning blue. All of the queens formed a horizontal line and held up their first high and proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re SIX!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're reading this congrats! You've unlocked a special teaser at my next story...</p><p>DaiSuga + Haikyuu as Hamilton :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>